Love You, Sensei
by 3birds
Summary: Dia cinta pertama ku saat aku masih bocah, pertemuan kali ini akan kupastikan dia melihatku bukan lagi sebagai "adik laki laki temanku", tapi menjadi seorang "laki laki yang jatuh cinta". Genderben Umi
1. Chapter 1

Umi POV

Seminggu lagi keluarga kami akan melaksanakan acara sakral, pernikahan kakakku. Rasanya agak sedih mengingat bahwa sebelumnya akulah laki laki yang paling dekat dengannya. Ini karna kakakku sangat menyayangiku dan akupun terbiasa bergantung padanya. Aku akui aku adalah seorang sister complex dan perlu diketahui kakakku juga seorang brother complex. Walau kami tak menampakkannya secara kasat mata (karna kami tipe emotionless) tapi kontak batin kami mengakui adanya penyakit batin ini. syukurlah Kasih sayangnya tak sampai membuat kami melakukan hubungan terlarang, aku bahkan tak bisa bayangkan reaksi keluarga ku kalau ini sampai terjadi.

okay, sebenarnya bukan kesedihan ku yang mengambil alih otakku sekarang, tapi lebih pada sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu yang merupakan teman dekat kakakku saat SMA.

"konnichiwa umi kun" sapanya saat ku buka pintu rumahku "kakakmu ada?"

sesaat aku terpana. ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi sebenarnya wanita yang cukup umur yang berdiri didepanku sekarang adalah cinta pertamaku.

"A...kakak dirumah calon suaminya" ucapku datar.

"ah, padahal udah lama ga ketemu, pengen ngobrol, temu kangen" kembali dia berbicara dengan senyum nya. manis sekali, tak berubah sejak dari waktu aku masih SD dulu.

kalau di cerita fiksi, jatuh cinta saat masih SD itu manis, lucu, imut atau apalah, namun kenyataannya adalah orang akan melabeli dengan "dewasa sebelum waktunya" yang berkonotasi negatif. banyak yang bilang juga itu cinta monyet atau apalah yang membuatmu kemurnian cinta menjadi tak ada bagi pecinta usia dini. kalau memang apa yang aku rasa adalah cinta sesaat, kenapa masih membekas bahkan setelah aku hampir lulus SMA?

aku bisa melihat gurat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari dirinya, saat dia hendak pamit, ku tawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke stasiun terdekat yang disambut anggukan oleh nya.

jika ditanya apa yang membuatku menyukainya aku juga tak begitu paham. waktu kami pertama bertemu saat aku masih kelas 5 SD dan dia kelas 1 SMA, kami bertemu di festival musim panas saat aku tak sengaja menabraknya dan tubuh kecilku dibuat terpental. sebagai permohonan maafnya padaku kala itu, dia memberiku permen apel sambil tersenyum. yah, hanya hal sederhana yang membuat dia menjadi istimewa selain dari kakakku.

bukan kehendakku saat beberapa minggu setelah itu kakakku pulang membawa beberapa temannya dan salah satunya adalah gadis yang memberiku permen apel di festival. kali ini dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan begitu juga sebaliknya. dia mulai sering datang kerumah entah itu dengan teman kakakku yang lain atau hanya sendiri. saat aku kelas 1 SMP aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada kakakku kenapa teman yang sering datang kerumah tak pernah datang lagi, lalu kakakku menjawab karna tidak sekelas lagi. tanpa sadar ternyata aku terlalu banyak menanyakan tentangnya hingga kakakku curiga. dan saat kakakku lulus SMA dia memberitahuku sebuah kebenaran bahwa sebenarnya temannya seorang penyuka sejenis, aku tak terlalu kaget, bahkan setelah mendengar cinta pertamaku menyatakan cintanya pada kakakku, tentu saja kakakku menolak karna dia gadis lurus yang masih menyukai laki laki sebagai kekasihnya. namun walau begitu persahabatan mereka masih tetap utuh bahkan kakakku sering cerita masalah cinta temannya itu padaku, entah apa maksudnya.

saat aku menginjak kelas 1 SMA, secara mengejutkan dia kembali datang dalam hidupku. kali ini dengan berpenampilan lebih dewasa, dia datang ke SMA ku sebagai guru magang. tak bisa disangkal perasaan waktu masih kecil itu masih melekat bahkan setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu. aku pun tak malu memberitahu teman kepercayaanku tentang dirinya dan temanku begitu mendukung ku hingga ku putuskan akan menyatakan cintaku padanya sebelum masa magang nya habis. selama menunggu waktu yang tepat, setiap ada waktu istirahat aku mencoba menghampiri nya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa atau kadang kami bercerita tentang kabar kakakku atau bahkan menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya yang masih belum terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian anak ABG.

awalnya ku panggil dia dengan namanya dengan honorik -san,

"umi kun, kamu ga boleh memanggilku seperti itu disekolah, aku ini gurumu, panggil aku sensei" uang kapan pada ku sambil tersenyum.

"hai, sensei"

setelah ku rasa waktuku tak banyak lagi karna masa PKL nya yang sudah habis, aku mulai berpikir bagaimana menyampaikan perasaan ku, mungkin dengan seikat bunga atau coklat atau kue tart atau hadiah sederhana. pemikiran itu terlalu mengangguku hingga akhirnya di tangan ku sudah ada kotak kecil berisi jam tangan. mungkin waktu istirahat bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan Cinta padanya, dan aku juga tak berusaha untuk menemuinya kala itu. namun takdir berkata lain, saat dikoridor aku bertemu dengannya sedang membereskan buku yang berceceran dilantai, mungkin dia tertabrak beberapa siswa tadi. dengan sigap aku merebahkan tubuhku mengambil beberapa buku yang dijatuhkannya.

"umi kun, kamu disini? arigatou" senyumnya padaku.

saat ku pungut buku terakhir perhatianku tertuju pada jam tangan yang slama ini tak pernah kulihat ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"sensei, kamu beli jam tangan baru"

"oh, jam ini" dia memperlihatkan jam nya padaku "ini hadiah dari pacarku"

"oh"

dengan begitu, aku berpikir bahwa Cinta pertamaku telah kandas dan kuputuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan nya.

kembali pada hari ini, kami tak terlalu banyak bicara saat beriringan. tapi sesekali dia memecah kehilangan dengan menanyakan hal hal sepele padaku.

"umikun, bulan depan udah lulus SMA kan, mau lanjut kuliah dimana?"

"sama dengan kakakku"

"yappari, aku sudah menduganya. sasuga sister complex"

"aku bukan sister complex"

"oh ya, tapi kamu seperti terobsesi dengan kakakmu, apa kamu menyukai kakakmu dalam hal romantik?" godanya padaku. aku tau betul dengan candaan ini, dia sering lontarkan saat magang dulu di SMA ku.

"memang benar jika dia bukan kakakku, mungkin aku sudah mengejar ngejarnya sampai dia menjadi milikku,sekarang saja rasanya aku belum tega dia akan meninggalkanku" ungkapku panjang lebar.

"fufuffu" dia tertawa kecil.

"itu tidak lucu"

"kamu harus move on, umi kun"

"aku sudah melakukannya, aku sudah temukan orang yang bisa membuatku move on"

dia memandangiku dengan lembut saat kuberitahu sedikit tentang isi hatiku.

"wah, syukurlah. gadis yang kau sukai akan menjadi gadis beruntung karna memiliki hatimu"

"benarkah?"

langkahku terhenti saat di pertengahan anak tangga yang kami turuni. beberapa saat kemudian mantan sensei magang ku ini juga berhenti dan menoleh bingung padaku. dengan posisiku sekarang, aku perlahan menghampirinya dan dia tak bergerak dari posisinya.

entah memang dia lengah atau mungkin dia tak dapat mengira apa yang akan aku lakukan, dia tak berbuat apa apa saat ku kecup bibirnya untuk sedetik yang terasa bagai di dunia mimpi olehku.

saat ku tarik wajahku yang sekarang hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya, aku bisa lihat ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"kalau begitu, gadis beruntung itu adalah kamu, sensei"

"ee..." dia berusaha mundur setelahnya dan menyebabkan dia hilang keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh, dengan sigap ku pegang lengannya dan mendorongnya ke arahku, membuat usaha agar dia tak sampai menggelinding jatuh dianak tangga.

"maaf membuatmu terkejut, sensei. aku benar mencintaimu"

"..."

keheningan ini benar benar membuatku tak nyaman, wajah merahnya dipalingkannya dariku. aku rasa mungkin aku telah ditolaknya. aku berpikir bahwa memang kecendrungan seksualnya bukan pada laki laki, tapi setidaknya aku sudah katakan padanya dan aku tidak menyesal.

aku melepaskannya dari dekapanku dan dia kembali berdiri tegap seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia memandangiku dan aku menatap padanya.

"sensei, mungkin dulu kamu adalah sensei ku, tapi sekarang kamu tidak disekolahku lagi dan aku juga akan segera lulus SMA, jadi mungkin aku ga akan manggil kamu sensei lagi, Ayase-san"

"baiklah" angguknya.

aku merasa kehilangan sosok gadis yang suka menggodaku dengan rayuan nya, atau mengejekku sister complex, aku kehilangan sly fox girl yang slalu membuat hariku menjadi lebih baik. gadis didepanku entah kenapa menjadi sangat diam dan wajahnya tak berhenti memancarkan semburat merah. entah kenapa ekspresinya yang sekarang membuatku merasa memenangkan sesuatu, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang jalan pulang dari stasiun setelah mengantarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**_yah, kali ini saya akan coba lanjutin fiksi yg lainnya. mungkin ga se menarik, se sedih, dan se patah hati "this is complicated" atau "fgky" yang udah saya update beberapa waktu lalu. tapi saya harap kalian bisa menikmatinya._**

Eli POV

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sonoda Yuki bersama kekasih yang sudah 3 tahun ia pacari. Yuki adalah Cinta pertamaku, agak sedikit sedih mengenang hari dimana pengakuan Cintaku tak disambut hangat olehnya. Namun begitu dia tidak meninggalkanku atau merasa jijik terhadapku. Dia terus datang seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa apa pada penolakan yang diberikannya padaku. Harusnya aku senang karna dia tidak berubah, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Rasanya sakit saat orang yang kau cintai tak membalas cintamu, sikap baiknya menambah buruk suasana hatiku yang inginkan hubungan lebih dari teman. Tak sanggup menderita dengan keegoisan diri sendiri, akupun mencoba menjaga jarak hingga akhirnya saat lulus SMA kami sudah jarang berkomunikasi. pernah sekali kami bertemu dan saat itu dia perkenalkan kekasihnya padaku. Harusnya tak ada rasa lagi dari ku untuknya, namun aku salah, sekalipun aku sudah memiliki pacar kala itu, tetap saja hubungannya dengan pria itu membuatku cemburu. Ya, aku masih memiliki rasa padanya bahkan sejak aku kembali datang kerumahnya minggu lalu dan bertemu dengan adiknya.

Ya, adiknya. Tentu saja. Jika aku merasa gelisah dengan detak jantung tak beraturan itu semua bukan karna aku cemburu atau gugup bertemu dengan Yuki lagi, tapi kegelisaan ini datang karna ulah adiknya, Sonoda Umi, minggu lalu. Bagaimana bisa dengan entengnya dia menciumku ditempat terbuka dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Belum lagi pengakuan cintanya yang blak blak an. Siapa dia sehingga sampai sekarang aku belum bisa berhenti memikirkan ulahnya yang gegabah.

Sonoda Umi, adik dari Yuki, aku tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik laki laki dari gebetanku, umur kami terpaut jauh lagian, tapi status itu mulai berubah menjadi muridku saat aku menjadi guru magang disekolahnya yang merupakan sekolah ku dulu. Disekolah dia memang banyak membantuku, kami berinteraksi lebih banyak dibanding saat dia masih SD dulu. Jujur saja, melihat sosoknya pertama kali setelah lama tak bertemu membuatku sedikit getir karna wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Yuki, belum lagi ekspresi mukanya yang tanpa emosi. Mungkin Umi adalah bentuk laki laki dari Yuki. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh dan asing kala itu, namun perasaan itu hilang saat aku memikirkan perbedaan antara umur kami. Mungkin jika Umi seusiaku, akan sangat mudah bagiku untuk jatuh Cinta padanya sekalipun dia laki-laki dan aku seorang lesbian. Namun kembali lagi pada status guru dan murid, itu membuatku berpikir hubungan romantisme antara kami hanya lah sebuah lelucon.

Perlukah aku anggap pikiran itu salah sekarang? Karna sejak saat dia menuntut ku melihatnya sebagai sebagai pria dan bukan lagi sebagai murid segalanya jadi berubah. aku mulai galau. apakah aku jatuh Cinta? atau hanya perasaan gelisah dan malu belaka karna tindakan beraninya?

Entahlah, aku masih benar benar bingung. Perasaan ini benar benar mengangguku hingga tanpa sadar aku melewatkan janji sakral antara Yuki dan kekasihnya di altar nikah.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan resepsi sudah berjalan sedari tadi. aku sudah bertemu kembali dengan Yuki dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ajaibnya, perasaan cemburuku lenyap. Ini sangat mengesankan, bagaimana bisa? Setelah ku terima undangan pernikahannya, aku merasa takut tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat bertemu lagi dengannya dan kini, disini, aku tidak merasakan apa apa sama sekali.

Setelah ku sapa pengantin baru, ingin rasanya aku cepat pulang berharap tidak bertemu lagi dengan sosok termuda dari anak keluarga Sonoda. Namun harapan itu lenyap saat dia yang aku cemaskan kehadirannya menatapku lekat dengan dua gelas minuman ditangannya. Dia memberikan satu gelas padaku sementara dia menyesap gelas satunya

"Kamu tampak Buru Buru, Ayase san"

"Aku harus cepat kembali karena... " aku mencoba membuat alasan tapi tak ada satupun ide dalam benakku.

"Karena...?" pengulangan kata karena dari Umi benar benar merusak kerja otakku untuk beralasan.

"Karena... " aku coba terus berpikir.

"Kakakku akan kecewa jika sahabatnya begitu cepat pulang tanpa menikmati pestanya terlebih dahulu"

"Ah,hm,aa.. aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya... " aku terus berusaha beralasan selagi dia terus memperhatikanku sambil menyesap minuman nya perlahan, dan disitulah, aku menyerah "okay, apa maumu?"

Dia tak langsung menjawab, hanya senyuman tipis penuh kemenangan yang terlihat dari wajahnya "Ikuti aku"

Dia menuntunku kesebuah taman di spot dekat jembatan dengan sungai kecil mengalir dibawahnya. Taman ini tidak benar benar sepi karna dikejauhan kami masih bisa melihat para tamu berlalu lalang. aku menelan ludah beberapa kali, gugup dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Saat dia kembali menatapku dan ingin bicara, tampak jelas wajahnya merona kemerahan tak kalah dari yang aku miliki diwajahku sekarang. Mana kepercayaan dirinya yang tadi? Atau mana sifat jahilku yang dulu sering aku keluarkan saat dengannya?

"Ayase san, aku ga becanda saat minggu lalu aku bilang aku mencintaimu"

"..."

"Maaf jika perkataanku mengganggumu. Apalagi jika kamu sudah punya pacar, mungkin ungkapanku itu jadi menyulitkanmu"

aku terdiam sejenak sebelum ku balas "aku ga punya pacar"

"syukurlah" bisiknya, namun kata katanya itu masih jelas terdengar olehku.

Sesaat kemudian aku menemukan kehangatan di kedua telapak tanganku, setelah ku arahkan pandanganku pada tanganku, aku sedikit terkejut menemukan bahwa sumber kehangatan itu berasal dari kedua tangan Umi. Pandanganku tak berhenti pada tangannya saja, aku mencoba melihat kepadanya yang disambut dengan pandangan tulus miliknya. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Aku bisa lihat kegugupannya, sama seperti ku.

"Mungkin sekarang kamu menganggupku masih seorang bocah SMA, tapi aku jamin padamu bahwa Cinta yang aku miliki sekarang adalah Cinta seorang pria dewasa kepada seorang wanita dewasa. aku mencintaimu dimana aku ingin kelak kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku. Ayase Eli, maukah kamu menunggu untukku, menungguku menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa agar bisa aku buktikan padamu bahwa yang aku katakan ini tidaklah bohong atau lelucon semata" dia berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mencium tangan kananku. belum lagi setelah itu dia memandang ku dari bawah dengan tatapan penuh harapnya. aksinya membuat seluruh tubuhku panas.

Dia memintaku menunggunya, menunggu untuk apa? aku mulai panik, aku tak bisa melihat padanya. jantungku berdegup kencang sekali, apa yang harus aku jawab? apa yang harus kukatakan pada Yuki tentang adiknya atau apa yang dikatakan Yuki padaku jika tau tentang hubunganku dan adiknya?

aku tak sadar dengan apa reaksi yang aku lakukan, menggelengkah? menganggukkah? tapi apapun itu wajah Umi terlihat berseri dan senang sekali.

"Arigatou, aku ga akan mengecewakanmu"

End

 _ **saya mendapatkan banyak viewers dari luar negeri dalam satu bulan belakangan, itu sangat mengejutkan. tapi sayang tak ada satupun yang menyapa saya di kotak review sehingga saya ga tau apa mereka benar benar menikmati karya saya atau hanya sekedar ngintip ngintip aja, hehe.**_

 _ **Tapi sebanyak apapun mereka, viewer dari negeri sendiri lah yang paling berjasa. jika saya terus update fiksi, itu berkat dukungan dan semangat yang kalian kirim di kotak review. terimakasih banyak...**_


End file.
